Futures Past
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: As Mirai Trunks observes his parents in the future, he can't help but feel they're disconnected. So he makes a bold move to answer the question if Vegeta actually cares for Bulma. ONExSHOT


Trunks glared at the small house from afar. He could just see his young, pregnant mother tending the garden and a dark haired man lounging in the sun. He had gone to the past to warn of the oncoming Android onslaught. As he observed the people, he could barely see any relation between Bulma and Vegeta and this worried him greatly. She was already pregnant so he would be born, but was Vegeta the man she had told him about? Brave, caring, and always there for his family? Bulma looked about ready to pop and he hadn't so much as turned a glance her way. He had intended to introduce himself slowly to everyone but his concern for his mother overtook him. Before he could convince himself otherwise, he dashed forward right beside his father and gingerly scooped up his very pregnant mother.

She let out a surprised squeal and attempted to hold down her flowing maternity dress. "W-who ARE you?" she shrieked, looking into the suntanned face framed with lavender hair.

"Please don't worry, I won't hurt you." he stated before taking to the sky. Bulma was almost comforted by his words but she still felt herself panicking. Her blue eyes flicked to Vegeta, wondering if he'd even move an inch to save her. To her relief he was already on his feet and glaring at the sky in disbelief. With a throaty curse he shot to the sky, intercepting the stranger holding his mate.

Vegeta shot in front of him, his face pinched with rage. "You! What do you think you're doing with her!" Vegeta snarled, a vein in his forehead bulging. He baulked as the young person in front of him gave a challenging smile.

"Her? This human? What's she to _you?_" A warmth crept up Bulma and Vegeta's faces. She bit her lip knowing Vegeta likely wouldn't give an answer she wanted to hear. Vegeta bared his teeth in an animalistic way.

"That is no concern to you, return her to the ground at once or..." Vegeta slowly began to form a ki blast in his right hand. Trunks' smug smile didn't fade.

"You'd throw a blast at me while I hold a pregnant woman?" His eyes narrowing, Vegeta shot the ki blast to his left, his teeth gritting.

"Oh, I get it. Perhaps this baby is yours..."

"SET HER DOWN AT ONCE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Vegeta raged, his fists shaking at his sides. _'He's really going to throttle me... I better end this before I have to go toe to toe with my dad...' _But first, he had to prove one final thing. "He'll catch you." Trunks whispered quickly as he released Bulma all together. She let out a shriek as gravity sucked her down.

"BULMA!" Vegeta screamed, rocketing downward after her and catching her before she hit the ground. He set her down shakily and quickly checked her over for injuries. "I'm okay, Vegeta." He turned his wrathful glare at the strange boy who almost killed her. He watched in disgust as he lowered himself to the ground, a smug smile on his face.

Bulma couldn't take her eyes off of him, it seemed he'd only done that to get a rise out of Vegeta. His face seemed so familiar but not, his hair an exotic shade of lavender. She remembered his comforting words and became convinced that he had never intended to harm her at all. But what then was the point of the charade? It was as if he only wanted piss Vegeta off. Vegeta growled, taking a protective stance in front of Bulma.

"You seem intent on messing with a Saiyan Prince, boy. I ought to slaughter you right now for fucking with me-"

"Forgive me, Vegeta." Trunks said amiably. He gave a short bow, even in his father's unsightly rage he respected him more than he could explain. Vegeta was startled by this random show of respect and his knowledge of his name.

"W-Who ARE you?" Vegeta demanded, his anger subsiding somewhat. Trunks gave a warm smile.

"I can't tell you exactly who I am yet... But I know all of you. My name is Trunks, and I'm from the future." Vegeta raised an eyebrow, confused by the young boys words.

Bulma stepped from behind Vegeta, a curious smile on her face. "Trunks, you said? Thats a nice name." Trunks beamed at his young mother, overcome by feelings of love and admiration. Vegeta glared, not fond of the way this strange boy from the 'future' was gleaming at his mate. Vegeta crossed his arms with displeasure.

"Do you wish to kiss her, or something?" he snapped, breaking Trunks from his love filled glare.

"Vegeta!" Bulma accosted as the young boy blushed.

"N-No, not at all... I... I know Bulma, in the future. We're close..." Trunks fumbled. _'I can't tell them just yet...' _Vegeta huffed, he didn't believe that story completely. Bulma gave a warm smile.

"I believe you, I'm sure we are." Trunks smiled again.

"May I... Hug you?" Bulma was baffled by the boy's sentimental behavior but she didn't object.

"Sure you can!" Vegeta nearly vomited at the sight of the two's embrace. He was oddly threatened by the lavender haired boy. In this future, could he lust for Bulma? Not while he was around.

"Is there any particular reason you've come to this time other than to fawn over that wench?" Vegeta questioned. Trunks' eyes darkened but he kept his composure.

"Yes. There is. We should get everyone together." Vegeta snorted in response as he watched the boy smile stupidly. Trunks' couldn't bite back his smile, he more or less had gotten his answer. In that deep, dark, cold heart of his Vegeta cared about Bulma. Even if she had to be carried to the skies to prove it.


End file.
